U.S. patent application Publication Ser. No. 13/091,517, entitled FORNIX MANIPULATOR and filed on Apr. 21, 2011 ('517 application), shares a common inventor with the present application. The '517 application discloses a fornix manipulator including a collar and stabilizer to be attached to a uterine shaft. The fornix manipulator addresses several problems, including imprecise fornix delineation and deviation; vaginal shortening; abdominal deflation; blocked cervical access; unnecessary tissue damage from blind cervical retrieval, device insertion and retrieval, and lack of a platform for organ dissection.